


Side Character of Another's Story

by BrownieFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, I mean, Right?, Short, and i mean YEARS, it's been like half finished in my docs for years, so i finally gave it a sort of ending, they had to come home eventually, told from pipit pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Pipit is the one to greet Link when he comes back home.





	Side Character of Another's Story

 

It was late at night, but Pipit but wasn’t tired.

This could be caused by several things: he took the night shift often so he could just be used to it by now, he had taken a nap earlier today so he had the energy to be awake right now, a piece of the island fell and though Gaepora had said everything was okay it still caused a bit of fear which could’ve become adrenaline, driving him to be alert. But really, Pipit knew what was keeping him awake. His eyes were searching for somebody in the darkness, with luck it’d be two people.

Each time Link had returned he’d been in worse shape, been more bruised, and stopped to talk less and less. By now Pipit had lost track of what Link was doing and where he had gone, still unsure whether or not to believe the younger knight about the Surface. Either way, he kept an eye out for his friend, hoping that he’d come back okay, and perhaps with the long lost Zelda too. He supposed he could also be searching for Groose, but part of Pipit just told him that there was no way Groose was in any actual trouble. Anyway, without the brute around there was a drastic drop in bullying in Skyloft.

Tonight, just so happened to be Pipit’s lucky night.

The light on his Loftwing’s head didn’t light up too much of the darkness, but it was enough for him to see the three large birds flying towards the island he called home. 

Most loftwing’s were asleep at this time of night, so they must have had riders on them. To be riding loftwing’s at night without the proper equipment could be one of two things: somebody who thought themselves tough enough and an exception to rules (which meant it could be Groose and his gang) or somebody had left the Lumpy Pumpkin after having had one of the more… fermented drinks (again, Pipit wouldn’t put it past Groose and his gang). So, with a roll of his eyes, Pipit moved to intercept the trio. But as he got closer and closer, he started to doubt what his eyes were telling him.

The bird’s colors were the first thing he really saw. The bright crimson, just barely clear in the darkness. Next to it was a light lavender. But there was a third, unexpected bird. A dark gray. 

Pipit flew closer to them, the headlamp of his bird making the three ever more clear to see. Link was clearly on his loftwing. To his right was Zelda, almost lying down on her loftwing, and on Link’s other side, much to Pipit’s surprise, he could make out the red pompadour of Groose.

Questions could wait though. Link waved to Pipit, and Pipit helped guide them to the safe, solid, floating rocks of Skyloft. 

The three other bird landed gracefully, but Zelda’s descent from her bird wasn’t anything but. Link jumped off and caught her as quickly as he could, and the girl gave him a grateful smile. 

“How are you holding up?” Groose approached the two, and Pipit tensed up, ready to push the man to the side if he attempted to force his way between them. However, Groose hovered just beside the two, staring but a concerned crease to his brow. 

“What happened? Where was she?” Pipit asked. Link sighed, maneuvering so that Groose could hold Zelda. He easily lifted her into his arms as she lost consciousness.

“It’s… a long story.” Pipit eyed the long gashes in Link’s tunic, the bloodstains and bruises and how, really, he looked just as tired as Zelda. The odd sword that had rested against his back was gone, an empty sheath being all that was left.

“I’ll get Zelda to her room.” Groose offered. 

“Thanks.” Link shot Groose a smile, weak as it was. 

Pipit never thought he’d see the day Link would do that. 

Pipit followed them all as they went to the academy, observing how close Link stood to Groose and Zelda. Groose didn’t move away, in fact he seemed to get closer to Link. There was nothing said between them, and yet Pipit got the feel he had just missed an entire conversation.

Groose went to Zelda’s room, and when the door was locked sighed and went back downstairs to the boy’s dorms most likely to put her in his own bed, and Link continued onto the headmaster’s room. 

“Link, what happened out there?” Pipit demanded before Link could open the giant doors. He’d never been great friends with the other, but he’d like to think they both had liked each other, even had a bit of respect for the other.

“A bit of hell. A bit of adventure. Things are different, down on the surface Pipit.” And Link, he grinned and it the brightest expression Link had seen him have in weeks.

He opened the door and the headmaster, still awake, turned around.

“Link! My boy! Zelda…?” He looked like he hardly dared to ask, but Link nodded vigorously. 

Gaepora broke down in tears right there, in the middle of his room, falling to the ground and making no attempt to stifle his sobs. 

And Pipit got the feeling he had missed his chance to be a part of something amazing.


End file.
